Dragonbreath: Redemption
by One Glorious Basterd
Summary: Ran and Shao have perished. Now Firelord Zuko can only cleanse the atrocities committed by his forefathers, including the extinction of dragons. Maiko. Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note**: Yeah, I'm writing another story. Check out my profile to see my other story, Sokka's Instincts. Review, I need insight. Note this takes place a year after the war and this is the prologue, so it's a short chapter with a cliffhanger just so you get a taste of what's to come. This is somewhat inspired by Eragon. And, oh yeah, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The live action movie comes out today, don't be racist and go watch it to support Mike and Bryan. :)

* * *

**Prolouge**

Zuko inhaled sharply. He stared ahead at the cave knowing he may or may not come out. Everyone advised him not to, that there were other methods, but he knew he had to. He had no time. It was his duty to his nation, to sacrifice everything, and he was willing to do it. He knew he would not be able to control his emotions. It was not in his nature. Behind him, Aang explained the consequence of his decision to Roku.

"So his trick has to work, or he's done for," Aang concluded.  
"Fireord Zuko-" Roku began.  
"Call me Grandson," Zuko interrupted.  
"Grandson, you don't have to do this," Roku whispered, touched.  
"You sound like my mother. I have to do it. For my nation. There's no other way." Zuko sighed.  
"Admirable," Roku said, and quickly mumbled, 'I can see why you befriended him," to Aang.

He tied the ornate mask onto his face trudged slowly and carefully into the darkness. After walking for a few minutes he was in the middle of a clearing. He heard something writhing above. His first instinct was to assume bending stance, but he caught himself in the motion. He couldn't bend here.

Like a bullet, Koh shot out from the ceiling of the save abundant with stalactites.

"Welcome to my humble home, Firelord Zuko," Koh intoned smoothly and cordially. There was something mesmerizing about the voice. Zuko turned around and say the face of a Fire Nation Soldier's mask. Immediately, he cringed. Koh's instinct was to grab his face, but something stopped him. The Firelord was wearing a mask. A cobalt blue mask with an eternal grin. Zuko smiled. His plan worked.

"Now you will tell me where the last dragon eggs are," Zuko said, calmer and colder than Koh.


	2. Discovery

The movie sucked. Decent effect, horrible dialouge and acting. I'm actually keeping the chapters short, but there will be a lot of them. Thanks for the review, 3Blue3Moon3. I'll try to focus on this story a bit more. Please R&R.

* * *

**Discovery**

A few minutes later, Zuko strode out of the dark abyss. He threw his mask angrily on to the dirt. His face was sullen and upset.

"What happened?" Aang inquired optimistically, despite Zuko's attitude.

"Dracologists happened," Zuko stated flatly.

"Zuko, what are dracologists?"

"People who either study or are obsessed with dragons."

"Well, what do you mean dracologist happened? Please clarify!" Aang asked loudly.

That made Zuko smirk for a second, seeing Aang trying to act like a peer, an adult. Or maybe Katara was rubbing off on him. "Good news and bad news. Let me explain. There are three eggs left, two male and one female. They were hidden by dracologist Atsuko Chao fifty years ago, who refused to let the dragons die out. He was pursued by Azulon's armies, but he traveled the world and hid them where the believed the Fire Notion would least expect it. After he hid them, he came to Koh, because he wanted to ask if any dragons were still alive. And Koh ate his face. But, you see, that's not the point. I found the locations of the eggs: the first egg in the crystal catacombs. Another one is burred deep the Cave of Two Lovers. The final one was in the Fire Nation Temple, but that's ruined now."

"How is that bad news?" Aang asked excitedly.

"I'm just getting to that. Will you let me continue?" Zuko grumled, "See, a poacher, named Khan, knows the locations of those eggs as well. His father was a rival dracologist, who wanted the dragons to present to the firelord and receive amnesty for his past crimes. He was banished for the fire nation," Zuko sounded uncomfortable and hurt. After a pause, he continued, "He found a scroll in a desert library with the secret locations. Koh knows this because the dracologist's son wanted to find a way to stop him by asking if his father mentioned where the eggs were to Koh, but he perished the same way as his father. Like father, like son, huh?"

"Monkeyfeathers!" Aang exclaimed out of frustraion.

"Come on, lets get out of here. We have to see if they eggs are still there at the designated locations or not," Zuko said.


End file.
